Mario
It Takes A Plumber's Crack To Succeed Nowadays Description: Mario (マリオ''Mario'') is a fictional character in his eponymous video game series, created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. Serving as Nintendo's mascot and the main protagonist of the series, Mario has appeared in over 200 video games since his creation. Though originally only appearing in platform games, starting with Donkey Kong, Mario currently appears in varied video game genres such as racing, puzzle, role-playing, fighting, and sports. VSH Abilities: Passive: Stomp *Mario gains 25% rage when he crushes a player, true to his signature ability to flatten enemies that he lands upon. This also spawned the term "Goomba Stomp" in-game, as Goombas are what Mario c ommonly lands on. Rage Ability: Fireball *Mario launches a powerful fireball that severely damages anything near its path. Once this taunt is activated, Mario will become invincible, freeze for two seconds and he will follow by launching the fireball where he is currently aiming. If Mario gains 200% rage, the taunt will fire two fireballs, the second fireball launches about a second after the first. This second fireball can be fired in a different direction than where the first one was fired. This taunt can be initiated in mid-air without being required to gain 200% rage first. Tips for Playing as Mario *The Fireball is best used against large groups. Mario will have a higher chance of hitting someone when they stick together. *Mario is reasonably hard to master, as players find him rather predictable. *Try to trick enemies into thinking you're going to shoot your fireball in one direction, but quickly turn around just before it fires, players have much less time to react to the attack. *If you can't seem to get rid of a Spy, it might be best to use a fireball on him to make sure he dies. *Playing as Mario on Nucleus, West or Spotline is difficult. There is quite a bit of space to dodge the fireball in each of the above maps. *You can instantly super jump if you crouch immediately after using your Fireball. *The Fireball is also well used in places with one entrance or a enclosed space where players will find it difficult to escape. Tips for Playing Against Mario *As soon as you see Mario freeze and glow as he charges his fireball ability, move quickly to avoid the incoming Fireball. *Mario will try to stomp players more often than other bosses to try and build up his rage with his passive ability, so keep an eye on the skies. *Make sure to take care at how much Mario uses his ability, he may be saving up to a Super Rage, which has the potential to be devastating. *Don't walk into him when he is raging, you just die. *Pyros have the chance to air blast back a fire ball but its very difficult to do so. Solarflare plans to buff the fireball at a later date, making it impossible for an unubered pyro to reflect a fireball. Alternatives of Mario Mario's current alt is Miss Fortune (League of Legends). Her rage makes her shoot several crit-buffed rockets in a rapid succession, but the rockets have a wide spread, so using it from afar is not a good idea. Category:Bosses